Time Warp
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Lily and Severus' 5th year. Lily goes to accept Severus' apology but finds him hurt at his father's hands. Swearing that she would never loose him again a fight begins. Lily has chosen her side and her side is Severus Snape! This is my first M/F fic. I normally don't do that kind of thing. So here goes nothing. There will actually be some adult scenes in later chapters. HARRY!
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter had never been so sad and upset in her entire life. Her heart had been torn out of her chest when Severus had called her that terrible word. Now here she was knocking on his door. A man she could only guess was Severus' father answered.

"Hello, Mr. Snape." she said, "I was wondering if Severus was here?" The man grunted turned leaving the door open and walked in yelling for Severus. Lily entered shutting the door behind her. No wonder Severus never brought her here. She looked around as Severus came running down the stairs. He was pulling on a jacket, and shoes. "Hey, Sev, can we talk?"

"Sure," He said, "Not here." He looked at the man. "I'm going out."

The man grunted something like 'Freak whore'

Severus just opened the door and pulled her outside.

"Listen, Lil i'm glade you came to see me." They were at the sidewalk. Severus noted his mother was home and listening. "But it's not safe for you to come in to my neighborhood. Or my house for that matter. Never do that again."

"Okay, Sev." Lily said, she bit her lip. "Sorry. "

Severus shook his head and began leading her by her hand back the way she had come.

"Uhm, Sev."

"What?" he noted that his mother was following them though discreetly. "Last time we spoke you made it clear that you never wanted to talk to me..."

"I'm sorry for not accepting your apology, Sev." Lily cried, she noted the blood seeping through his jacket. His back was bleeding and unless she was mistaking his nose was broke again and half his face was black and blue. "I should have. I was just so..."

"I should have never called you that and I swear we will talk about this but now is not a good time."

"But, Sev..."

They had reached her house. He let her in her gate and closed it behind her.

"I have to go back..."

"Over my dead body!" Lily grabbed his arm after reopening the gate, she began pulling him toward the car. "MOM! DAD! CALL AN AMBULANCE ! SEV IS BLEEDING BADLY!"

Lily's dad came bursting out of the house Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon behind him. Petunia actually gasped hand to her mouth.

"Mom's on the phone now." Petunia said to Lily shocking both her and Severus. "Is there...can I...What can..."

"Get him sitting!" Their dad said firmly. They sat him down. Vernon looked disgusted. "Severus, son, can you hear me? "

"I'm fine, Mr. Evans." Severus said , he was lying and they knew it. In truth Severus was dizzy and black spots were covering his vision. " Ugh..." he dry heaved, "Sir? "

"It's okay, son, calm down." He looked up when he heard the sirens. "They're here, Severus. Lily tell Petunia and your mother if they need to do something before we ride with Severus."

Lily blinked grabbed Petunia and began whispering frantically in her ear. Petunia was nodding and mumbling every step. Lily ran to the ambulance and got in.

"Vernon, I'm sorry, we need to reschedule." Petunia told the man. "Emergency."

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he was directed to the obviously distraught teenage girl. The Girls father had told him that she would know about the boy.

"Miss. Please I need to know about your friend."

"Severus Tobias Snape." Lily whaled, " Born 9, January 1960 Eileen Snape nee Prince Tobias Snape..." Lily took a few calming breaths. " He's O positive. He's broken his right leg at least ten times since he was nine, His left arm at least six..." she listed all of his injuries as she knew them over the years. She did not see that Eileen Snape was standing there with a woman and man that looked like her parents all of them staring at her in shock. "His nose has been broken so many times I've lost count...we go to a school for gifted youngsters in Scotland and most of his records are there but Sev doesn't like hospitals , or needles, or people in white coats wearing white masks, ..." she took a few more breathes. "He's allergic to Penicillin, all Cillin's..." Lily said, "We found out third year that is two years ago. You know those big bandaid's you put on elbows and knee caps he's allergic to tape on those, he can't have anything with peanut oil ..." the doctor was writing diligently. "He has no mental problems other than one hell of a nasty temper. There is no drinking, drugs or smoking, he's not sexually active." She blushed here and the doctor chuckled, "There is no history of cancer on his mother's side or any mental problems." she took another breath. "I'm not supposed to know this but I asked my sister about it and she said she heard that Tobias is a drunk. Sev says that his Gran on that side was a schizophrenic and killed herself. No history of cancer on that side either. He's an only child. Anything else?"

"How long have you two known each other because I don't know half of this stuff about my wife." the doctor said staring at her.

"We were 9." Lily said, "We've been best friends ever since and like I said we go to boarding school together."

" Are you positive he's not sexually active?" the doc asked clearly not believing that the two of them hadn't done anything.

"Swear." she nodded.

"Okay, thank you Miss Evans. "

"Oh, like I said he's got a temper." she informed, " and he hides his pain and will mostly be sarcastic about everything but that's just his way of coping with things and he never eats much..."

The Doctor was clearly amused.

"Okay, thank you again, Miss. Evans we will inform you when you can see him."

Lily nodded and sniffled her eyes filling with tears again.


	2. Chapter 2

" Are you always so emotional, Miss. Evans?" Eileen asked, making Lily and her father jump. "I was not aware my son was hurt this bad..."

"Would you have cared?" Lily snapped, then looked miserable. "Sev told me everything. You don't exactly protect him."

"I do my best given the situation." Eileen snipped.

"You are a pure-blood." Lily answered, tears welling in her eyes again. " Sev said you were an only child so the odds of you being disowned is slim to none you could have taken Sev and went back to the Princes. I hear they are Potions' Prodigies Sev would have grown up with people who understand and nurture his amazing gift. No one at school does not even our Potion's Master. You could have done something about James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew bullying Sev since first year! You could have cared that Sev was being pressured to hang out with those Jr Death Eaters because you told him that he HAD to get into Slytherin and that Ravenclaw wouldn't even be an option that he HAD to go into Slytherin! This is only the tip of the iceberg!"

Lily was now glaring at Eileen.

"I've already told my sister to send my owl to the Auror's and tell them about what we saw." Lily told the now pale Eileen. " I'll be surprised if that creature isn't already in a holding cell at the Ministry getting ready for a child abuse trail. Sev's under age his name would be left out of things . Of course you could decide to do this the Muggle way that way our world never finds out and your name doesn't go down the drain. Muggle courts will keep all records sealed because Sev is underage. Muggle Prisons are hard on child abusers. He probably wont last all that long..."

"Oh, I like this girl. " The older woman with Eileen said. "It would appear that your Severus has good taste, Eileen, dear."

"Mother please!" Eileen said, "Wipe that smirk off your face, girl." she snipped at Lily as they sat . Lily was smirking alright and her father seemed to be holding in a laugh. "Yes, I also called the Auror's and yes I did go to my parents. "

"Too late." Lily snapped, she was finally tired of crying she needed to be strong for Severus right now and anger and her temper always helped her through. " You should not have let this go this far!"

"Oh, yes Severus knows how to pick them." the man laughed, " I am Alfirk Prince and this is my Est Prince. We are young Severus' grandparents. Severus will be taken good care of from now on."

"Well, I should certainly hope so!" Lily growled, "You have no idea how terrible the kids at school are to him all because he's in Slytherin. They think he's so evil but he couldn't be farther from evil! If they would just get their heads out of their asses they would see he's just wearing a mask! I hate all this House revelry! Whose to say all Slytherin's are evil anyway?! Sev told me there are Death Eaters in every House even in Gryffindor..."

She began ranting and raving and kept at it until the Auror's showed up.

* * *

Lily sat at Severus' side holding his hand and praying to whatever deity may exist that he wake up. It had been a week now and she'd been ranging from bawling to raging over and over again. They had moved him to St. Mungos. They had healed Severus up and sent records to the Muggle law enforcement but Severus had not woken up.

"Please, Sev." Lily began crying again. " Please wake up so I can tell you that I forgive you." she didn't see both her family and his coming into the room. " I've thought about what happened and I realize that I embarrassed you worse when I came to your rescue when the damn Marauders were embarrassing you in front of the whole school . I was the last person you wanted see you like that and with all the pressure your House was putting you under because you were friends with me and what they were doing you just lashed out and called me ... _that..._ I forgive you, Sev. I really do."

The families looked at each other. Severus still didn't wake and Lily began bawling again.

* * *

Two more days later Severus finally woke up. His first sight was Lily who was sitting in a chair holding his hand fast asleep. She looked like crap but he was so happy to see her. He stared at her until she woke up then suddenly she was crying and hugging him repeating the words he'd heard in his dream. He smiled at her and tried to calm her down.

Finally, Eileen came in with the other parents.

"and you are crying yet again, Miss. Evans." Eileen said, in a tight tone. "Are you sure you and Severus aren't sexually active because ..."

"MOTHER!" Severus bellowed Lily had jumped away from him and both of them were red. "We aren't! I'm sure Lily's told you that! I swear! I'll swear a bloody oath if you want me to!"

Lily nodded rapidly .

Eileen's lip quirked. Lily's father coughed a bit covering a laugh. Petunia had just cocked an eyebrow. She hadn't even registered that the two of them were that close. Rose pushed into the room and over to Severus hugging him.

"I'm so glad that you're awake and not only because it means Lily will stop crying and I wont have to find a therapist for her in this world."

"MOM!" Lily cried, blushing even worse . This time it was Severus who had to cover a laugh. Lily glared at him.

"You really do know how to pick them, Severus. " Est said as they all surrounded the bed and she and her husband were introduced to him. " Lily will make you a perfect wife and give you wonderful children." Both were as red as bricks. "We will of course have to start talking about the wedding when you're ready of course. You may start courting of course..."

"Courting?" Richard, Lily's dad, asked, a little warily .

"Dating." Severus translated. "Only with...stipulations. "

"Such as?" Lily and Petunia asked.

"Dates have to supervised. " Severus said, doing all this from memory. " We're not allowed to be alone in the same room unsupervised. We have to spend a certain amount of time talking to each other or writing to each other, ..." he seemed to think. " no touching at all until after at least the fourth date that includes holding hands. Gifts, lots of gifts. uh..." he frowned, "There's more... I just can't recall right now."

"Very good. " Alfirk said, "You've studied you heritage."

"I'm in Slytherin it's adapt or be killed." Severus said, Lily had moved away at the word Courting. " Pure Bloods are really protective over their daughters. Oh, right a contract. It's like a pre nup I would think. Just stating that we are promised to each other, we'll treat each other with love and respect... most include money issues, they can even determine the minimum amount of kids that have to be had...Of course again that's Pure Bloods."

"I did not know that." Lily said blinking. "That world is complicated. But if we have one of these contracts would it stop other _people_ from coming after me and trying to use his father's money and influence to get me to like him and go out on dates with him?"

"Yes. " Severus said with a nasty smirk. "You would be safe from Potter. He has to adhere because he's a Pure Blood."

"Who is Potter? " Richard demanded. " I will also want more details on this contract it sounds interesting "

"I want to know more about courting." Petunia pipped up. "Oh, Please? Please?"

Est raised a questioning eyebrow they certainly had a lot to cover. Though given these were Muggles she expected nothing less.


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia found a whole new world that now that she was giving a chance she was falling in love with. She tried to explain courting to Vernon but he got pissed at her and sent her home with a black eye. She agreed to file charges for assault when her father demanded it.

"I can fix this." Severus said , he was wearing Muggle clothes that were expensive. He had her by the chin and was studying her eye. "No problem. You'll just have to rub some really foul smelling stuff on it. "

"I think I can cope." Petunia said as he let her go. They were at her place but Severus and his mother were staying while the trail was on and divorce was going through. "Where is it?"

"I need to brew it." Severus said tying his hair back. "Don't worry it's really to basic to mess up. "

"Sev, we aren't allowed. "

"Sure we are. " Severus said, with a wicked smirk. "The Ministry wont know because my mother is here. They cant tell if kids are doing the magic or the adult. It's how pure bloods come to school knowing magic. Besides I wont use my wand at any step. You can help."

Lily beamed brightly and they quickly went to get their things and set up in the kitchen.

Eileen came down while they were prepping everyone was there waiting to watch.

"I wondered how long it would take you." she said, cocking her eyebrow at them "Show me your skill."

The two quickly went to work Severus and Lily explaining each step and talking in tandem. Which amused almost everyone. When it was done Lily ladled it into a jar.

"Let it sit for another five minuets in the mean time Ice pack."

"That was cool." Richard said, "and these potions can heal things?"

"Not everything." Eileen said, "Though we do have a cure for the Common Cold where you don't."

Severus was cleaning up.

"I can't wait until our O.W.L. results come." Lily said, "I totally froze up on the written portion of Potions and History of Magic was insane. "

"I completely agree on that one." Severus said, "If I hadn't studied on my own I wouldn't have passed first year of that class. Why do they have a ghost teaching it?"

"Binns is still there?" Eileen asked rolling her eyes. "He taught my parents and grandparents."

Lily giggled at that.

* * *

Five minutes later Lily was helping Petunia put the Bruise Balm on her eye.

"Should be all cleared up in about an hour. " Lily declared."Sev and I are the best at Potions in our year. Of course Sev is the best at everything. He's constantly getting top grades. He's a shoo in for Head Boy if he keeps this up."

"And you'll be Head Girl." Severus said, not looking at her so she didn't see the blush on his cheeks . He didn't know how to take praise. " Unless Potter has something to say about it. He is Dumbledore's little Golden Boy."

Lily made a noise in her throat how she hatted that boy.

* * *

Severus lay in the bed he was using that night his mind was racing and he couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow he would officially begin courting Lily. They would all be signing the Contract then finally finally Lily would be his and they could be together forever. no one would be able to tear them apart. He sighed again and rolled on to his side arms still behind his head. He tried to rest but couldn't he was agitated he was anxious. He sighed and sat up he lit his wand and tried to find his favorite Potion's Book. When he couldn't he pulled on a sleeping robe tied it tight and made his way down to his mother's room she was awake when he knocked and called for him to enter.

"I can't find my Potions Book." he said, "I remember Lily borrowed it and since we can't be alone will you come with me to get it back."

"Very well. " Eileen smiled at her son. "I'm glad to see that you are taking this seriously, Sev."

Together they walked down the hall by wand light. Severus knocked on Lily's door and waited a light clicked on and a few moments later Lily came to the door and answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you have my Potion's Book?"

"Oh, yes, hang on." she shut the door lightly and returned moments later holding it. "I was copying down some of the corrections you made to the Drought of Living Death. Thank you for allowing me to borrow it."

"You can have it back tomorrow I just wanted to read it tonight. "

"All right." Lily smiled brightly. "See you in the morning. "

"Sleep well." Severus said trying to hide his blush. Even though she was in a sleep robe she was still gorgeous. He nodded as she shut the door. "Thank you for coming, Mother."

Eileen smirked at him knowingly. Then snickered to herself as her son blushed crimson kissed her cheek and returned to his room. She cast detection wards around both of their rooms then returned to her room. Teenagers and Hormones. The wards would alert her if either left their rooms , if they met anywhere in the house unsupervised, or went into each other's room. Most Wizarding parents did this if teens in love were under the same roof or lived in the same area. In those cases it was to stop them from sneaking out to meet each other. Witches and Wizard's did have a leg up when it came to school pregnancies. Of course Dumbledore didn't really help things by not setting the same wards at the school. With a smile she turned around and walked back to her room to continue reading her own Potion's Book.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince and Evans family were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron when James Potter and Sirius Black walked up.

"Hey, Lily flower." James smirked.

"You can't talk to Lily like that anymore." Severus said, holding out the signed contract. "Lily and I are promised to each other."

"There's no way!" James bellowed. "Not after you called her that foul name!"

"I forgave Severus for that I know he didn't mean it!" Lily rushed to Severus' defense.

"Whose this then?" Alfirk asked.

"This is James Potter and Sirius Black, Grandfather." Severus spoke respectfully. " Potter has been after Lily since first year. They are malicious bullies. "

"They pick on Severus because I'm friends with him." Lily cried, trying to refrain from clinging to Severus' arm.

"This can't be binding or legal!' James raged, "You have to have Lily under a dark spell to get her to sign this!"

"Excuse me!" Eileen screeched. " Are you suggesting that I would teach my son Dark Magic?! How dare you! Potter, I think you should know that your father has no pull over this! The Prince family is more Noble and Ancient ."

"Not then the Blacks." Sirius jumped in.

"Actually, " Esta cut in . "The Prince's are more noble and Ancient than the Blacks the Malfoys, and just about any family you could find. " she snipped, "We trace our roots to Merlin's first son and the middle Peverall brother. "

"My family is descendant is the youngest Peverall brother. " James bit out. "There is no way you are more ..."

"You obviously have not had your proper pure blood lessons." Alfirk huffed, " Fleamont , control your boy ."

"Lord Prince." Fleamont Potter said, respectfully. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Your son is harassing my grandson at school every day." Alfirk replied, "Not to mention he is yelling about my son being engaged to Miss. Evans here."

Lily bowed her head a bit but stood as close to Severus as she could without touching .

A loud argument ensued. Tom the Pub owner through the Potters and Sirius out and apologized.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe he was on a date with Lily Evans. Of all people! He'd dreament of this day since they were kids. Of course his mother was at a near by table sipping tea and keeping a discreet eye on them . It was two weeks since they'd signed the contract and Severus was getting a little annoyed that adults were always watching them. They weren't going to do anything but it was the rules of the contract.

It was a simple Ice Cream parlor but he was seriously nervous and it looked like Lily was as well.

"So..." he shifted uneasily , he suddenly didn't know what to talk about. "Did you..."

"Did you read the latest research journal on the Invisibility Potion?" Lily cut in.

Severus chuckled and she gave him a curious look.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. " Severus admitted. Lily laughed. "Yes, I read it and I also took your suggestion and wrote an article on it and sent it in."

"Really?!" Lily exclaimed happily. They were sitting away from everyone in a corner so people wouldn't hear them. The waitress walked over and gave them their food and drinks. They waited until she left before Lily talked again. "What did you say?! You have to tell me!"

"I just made it a point to show them how the process they were suggesting wouldn't do anything but give them a stomach ache and told them that even a school boy like me could come up with a better recipe. Then I made a few suggestions I didn't give them my whole formula but I taunted them a bit. "

Lily laughed as he gave her a copy of the next copy of Potions Weekly.

"YOU WERE PUBLISHED!" she squealed. People looked over at them. Severus was blushing. Eileen hadn't even heard this news and quickly joined Lily in reading the article. "OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE! THEY ARE SAYING YOU'RE AN UP COMING PRODIGY! "

"We must show your grandparents this right away!" Eileen said , smiling at her embarrassed son. "I'm so proud of you Severus. "

"ME TOO!"

"Lils , please calm down." Severus begged, "We're in public."

Lily suddenly sat down blushing herself.

"Sorry. I forgot where we were." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "But this is amazing , Sev , I can't believe you kept this to yourself for so long! "

"I agree with the girl. " Eileen said, "What possessed you to do that?"

"I just got that in the mail this morning." Severus defended. "They only send advance copies to people who were published. I was just as shocked as you guys were. I didn't think I stood a chance. "

"This is such big news!" Lily squealed. " This is going to get your name out there and we're only going into our Sixth year! Oh, Merlin ! I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

Severus was blushing Petunia was in awe the Evan's and his grandparents were all proud of him. His grandparents had read his article and was shocked by his understanding of Potions. A talent for Potions did run through the Prince line but this understanding was incredible.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Petunia cried, "Some owls came while you were gone." She held out two envelops "It's your letters..."

Both fell on them tearing them open.

"YES!" Severus cheered. "Sixth year Prefect Full O.W.L.S."

"Same for me!" Lily cheered just as loudly. "My says second in our year. "

"Mine's first." Severus blushed , "I don't believe it ! I was so worried. "

"You weren't the only one!"

The three adult wizards/Witches in the room were shaking their heads.

"Were you a prefect last year, Severus?" Rose Potter asked.

"Yes I was . " Severus replied, blushing worse. "My house was not very happy about it. I'm not really in the popular crowd."

"That shouldn't matter." richard scoffed.

That night they had a huge party to celebrate O.W.L. results and Severus' article .


	5. Chapter 5

Severus and Lily had covered six dates before they were do to get their school supplies. Est, Alfrik, Eileen, and the Evans's were all together with them in the alley today. Severus was happy that he could hold Lily's hand.

"Hello, Severus." Lucius Malfoy walked over. He'd graduated last year. "Evans."

"Lucius." Severus said,

"Malfoy." Lily said, with a smile. Which shocked the Pure blood families standing close by. "I read that you are marrying Narcissa Black, may I offer my congratulations to both of you?"

"Thank you." Narcissa said carefully taking Lucius' hand. "and how are you Evans?"

"Oh, I'm perfect." Lily beamed, "Severus and I are promised to each other."

Severus blushed.

"Really, Severus?" Lucius wondered, cocking his eyebrow, "after what you said?"

"Lily forgave me and my grandmother and grandfather explained Contracts and Courting to Mr. and Mrs. Evans. " Severus replied, "We thought it would be the best idea given Potter."

"I quite agree." Lucius sneered, distastefully at the name."Now on to more important matters. I saw you were published in Potion's Weekly."

"It was a real shock." Severus admitted, "I did not think I would even make it close to being published. I wasn't sure I was skilled enough..." Lily paused in her conversation with Narcissa to hit his arm." yes, very well. " he said to her. " I was unsure if they would publish a 16 year old wizard with a Muggle surname. "

"Yes, well it showed a lot of understanding ." Lucius drawled, "I have heard that you are a shoo in for the youngest Potions Master title when you graduate."

"You flatter me but I'm sure that the title is well beyond my talents..." Lily swatted his arm again. "at this time . I will have to try even harder to live up to such high expectations . "

"It seems Evans is a good match for you after all." Lucius smirked, "She's forcing you to have more confidence in yourself. "

"Thank you ever so much ." Narcissa was smiling and running a hand down her silver dress. "Now then you simply must tell me what shampoo you have Severus using?"

Severus blushed crimson as Lily giggled. Narcissa being bold as brass reached over and tugged a few strands of Severus' hair.

"It's positively glowing!" Narcissa whined, "I want it!"

"Actually, it's something Sev and I came up with." Lily told her. "We brewed it ourselves. "

"I will pay you for a batch for the month." she stated, "I'm terrible at Potions and you should get the money if you invented it. One Month."

"Very well." Lily said, cutting in before Severus could put his foot in his mouth. "Lets talk price."

"Of course. " Narcissa gave a firm nod. "Shall we go talk over a coffee. "

"Very well." Lily stated boldly. "The Ice Cream shop?"

"But of course. "

Severus pecked the back of Lily's hand as Lucius did the same to Narcissa.

* * *

"Oh, Eileen your little Severus has such great taste." Est cried happily, "Lily-dear wait for granny!"

With that she grabbed Rose and rushed after the two chatting girls Druella was following from the Black side.

"Is this how all Wizards act?" Petunia asked, "I have never seen Severus act like this."

"yes Lily either." Richard agreed.

"No, " Alfirk chuckled "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are Pure Blood Slytherins they have a strong contempt for Muggles and Muggleborns and even Half Bloods. Severus being of that House must put on airs and Lily is just confidant enough to follow along and take control. "

"That girl sure has a head for business. " Eileen stated her eyes never leaving her son who was still talking to the current Malfoy Heir. "Father , I have decided that Severus and I will return to being Princes. "

"Good." Richard said, shocking them. "I absolutely abhor the name Snape these days."

"Yes, I quite agree. " Alfirk nodded. "We will get it worked out before they return to school."

"How many dates have you and Evans been on that you can hold hands in public?" Lucius questioned.

Severus knew to read between the lines when it came to Lucius he was asking if they were courting properly.

"Six." He stated. Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "We live close to each other. " Severus explained, knowing that other students from school Black and Potter included were listening. " So we often get to spend time together. While my parents and Grand parents and her parents may be busy, Lily has an older sister who is two years older than us and can often supervise us as she is currently not dating and I let her read my school books."

Petunia blushed crimson at that and Richard chuckled. Petunia had been trying to learn everything she could about the magical world and had pestered them for information in return for supervising their dates. Something suddenly caught her eye. A magazine rack .

"Father may I have a few Galleons?" she was given them and she rushed over. "Do you have Potions Weekly? Not Monthly Weekly."

"I do. " the woman chuckled. She found the latest copy and handed it over. "And we also have Twitch."

"Twitch?" Petunia thought. "Oh, Teen Witch magazine yes i'll take the latest copy of that as well."

The woman handed it over.

"12 sickles."

Petunia handed over a Galleon and got her change walking back over to her father handing the money back over as she scanned the Potions magazine she suddenly gasped and rushed over to Severus.

"Please excuse my interruption. " She curtsied and Lucius bowed his head interested. "Severus they published your article in Potions Weekly this time!"

"What?!" Severus took it and began reading he felt faint. He looked to see that is was the weekly issue. "Oh, Merlin...I think I'm going to..."

He stumbled. Petunia and Lucius caught him and the families made their way to the Ice Cream shop to let him sit.

"SEV!" Lily was up in a second. "What happened?"

"Read this." Petunia told her. Lily gasped and also checked the title. "Oh, Merlin." She sat instantly hand to her mouth. She passed it to Eileen who was about to demand to know why her son had almost just fainted. "I was curious so I bought it. I knew Severus had sent another article in and I've seen Potion's Weekly at the house so I was wondering ..."

"It's not your fault." Rose told her chuckling. "He's just in shock."

"I would be to." Lucius drawled "Two articles published. You are well on your way to Youngest Potions Master, Severus, good for you."

"Thank you." Severus forced out in a faint voice. It was all his dazed brain could muster at the moment.

Lucius chuckled and glanced at his father who also looked rather amused.

"Oh, I got Twitch as well. " Petunia was suddenly jerked down between Narcissa and Lily and they were browsing the magazine. "Oh , that dress looks lovely. "

"oh, look at the new make up item!" Lily squealed "No mess mascara ."

"Guaranteed to put itself on and never run." Narcissa said "I so need that!"

The other two girls nodded.

Cygnus sighed,

"Why did I have to be cursed with three daughters." He muttered as they took the next table. "make up this, dress that. I wanted a son."

"Take what I gave you!" Druella growled at him. "Your eldest is a disgrace. "

"You birthed her , woman!" Cygnus growled back.

* * *

After Severus managed to recover and Twitch was confiscated on threat of Owl privileges , Lily, and driving privileges Petunia, being taken away they said their good byes to the Blacks and Malfoys.

"I'll owl you!" Narcissa called, after them. "We must discuss our mutual interests in more detail. "

"Sounds good." Lily called, back. "I'll await it and send the shampoo along as soon as we brew it."

"I think you might have broken one of the Black girls, Lily." Severus chuckled. "Then again who can know you and not be friends with you? " he suddenly blushed. "Uh...how much did you get her to pay anyway?"

"Oh 10 Galleons ." Lily said airly.

"Lily , that's way more than it takes to make it!" Severus cried.

"That's only the first month because it's a rush order." Lily laughed, "We agreed on 4 Galleons per month . "

"But that's still more than it ..."

"Oh, Lily-dear, granny loves you!" Est hugged Lily who kept Severus' hand. "You will make a fine addition to the Prince family. You'll have to be in charge of the finances though if this is the way our Severus is going to act. Really , Severus you'll never make a Knut that way. "

Severus sighed as Lily smirked at him clearly amused.

* * *

James Potter and Sirius Black crept after them under the Invisibility Cloak they were really not amused. They'd listened to everything and followed them everywhere. Sirius had to admit he was conflicted. The way Severus and Lily were acting and the way they'd handled Lucius and Narcissa had really impressed him and James was starting to scare him with how obsessed he was getting. He'd dived head first in to trying find a way to break the Contract between Severus and Lily legally.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Prince and Lily Evan were holding hands in their new robes with Prefect badges shining on their chests on the Platform ready to go back to school.

"PRINCE!" It had been made public that Eileen and Severus were Princes again. Severus turned to see the LeStranges. Rabastan grabbed him and pulled him away. Lily of course being dragged with. "Evans. " Rabastan said, "Introduce me to that girl."

"Girl?" Lily blinked then looked back. "You mean my sister?"

"Yes, I mean her." Rabastan said, a little startled . "Come on. Introduce me."

"What's in for me?" Lily sneered evilly . Three families laughed.

"How very Slytherin of you. " Rabastan said, tightly.

"Why thank you." Lily countered. "Now what's in it for me if I as the magical one in my family introduce you to my sister?"

"Uh..." Rabastan was caught off guard. He blinked and tried to think of something.

"Geesh, for a Gryffindor you sure do think like a snake." Rodulphus said, "Listen what do you know about soul mates?"

"Our magic will tell us who they are. " Lily explained, "If we find our Soul Mates our magic is compatible . They are our exact match and we instinctively know it we can't live without that person. But that only applies to magical beings. My sister is a Muggle."

"Your sister is a Squib." Rudolphus corrected. "A person born with magic but not enough to use it. Here's your information. Rabastan says that he feels drawn to your sister. "

Lily frowned. She looked at Petunia who looked shocked then at Rabastan then at Severus then down at their hands. Then back to Rudolphus.

"I like your necklace, LeStrange." She said to Rabasan who groaned and took his Pentagram off giving it to Severus . Severus put it on Lily. "Rabastan LeStrange this is my sister Petunia Evans. Tuny this is Rabastan LeStrange Slytherin 7th year and Pure blood. "

"You were going to introduce us on the information alone weren't you?" Petunia accused her sister.

"Of course Soul Mates are serious things." Lily said waving her hand dismissively. "I just always admired this necklace and wanted it."

Laughter followed her words. Rabastan's face was burning.

"Out Slytherined by a Gryffindor!" Rudolphus laughed. "wait until I tell Lucius."

Rabastan greeted Petunia and asked if he could owl her while he was at school and that he would explain Soul Mates to her. She agreed . The three students rushed for the train. Rudo no longer attended Hogwarts.

* * *

After Severus and Lily did their Prefect duties on the train they found a nice quiet cabin together only for Sirius to drag Remus inside and sit with them locking the door with his wand and obscuring the window.

"Excuse me!" Lily cried, Sirius jumped he'd almost sat on her . He quickly switched to sitting next to Severus. Remus sat with Lily . "What do you think you are doing?"

"I thought this one was empty?" Sirius tried.

"I told you it wasn't." Remus sighed "We're dodging James and Sirius feels the need to play chaperone something about you two courting and a contract. "

"We are and we have one." Severus replied, "What about Potter?"

"He's going insane." Sirius huffed. He glanced out the window unlocked the door and grabbed someone to come in then quickly shut and warded the door again. He'd fished in Regulus and placed him between himself and Severus. "James is obsessed. Well right that down." He barked at Severus. "Come on I'm going to tell you some stuff and you're going to be all Slytherin and write it down in a letter to your mother or grandparents. "

"That's rather Slytherin of you, brother." Reg spoke straightening his robe. "Regulus Black."

"Lily Evans. " Lily said, shaking the boy's hand. "Pleasure. "

"Remus Lupin." Remus shook Reg's hand as well, "Nice to meet you. "

"He's got this Invisibility cloak. " Sirius cut over them. "He forced me to use it with him and follow you guys around the alley the other day. " He suddenly slapped Severus on the back rather hard. "Good for you by the way two articles printed. He's been studying up on Contract laws and I know it's because he wants to break yours. " Sirius went on to describe how James was acting with Remus cutting in to add things. "I'm getting worried and more than that I'm seeing things in a new light. " he suddenly smirked at Lily. "I loved the way you handled Narcissa by the way you took her for more than that product you make is worth didn't you?'

"She's not so bad." Lily said smirking. " We actually have a lot in common . I've kept in contact with her and she's even sending owls to Tuny. Tuny actually bought her own owl . "

"They are breaking the Pure Bloods!" Regulus cried , "and why I am here?!"

"Cause Snape...er...Prince wouldn't like to ride the whole way with just Gryffindors." Severus explained. " and because he's labial to try and kill me for interrupting probably the only time he's had alone with Lily in two months."

"If you're courting that's not allowed , Severus."

"I KNOW!" Severus growled. He was still writing mostly he was telling everyone that their care was highjacked by two Blacks and Lupin all of which seemed set on keeping an eye on them. When he was done with his rather long letter, mostly due to Potter he sent it off with his owl. He huffed sitting back. " A few more minuets would have been nice though."

Lily giggled but agreed.

* * *

"Would you like to play chess, Severus?" Remus asked, finally setting down the book he'd been reading. Severus blinked at him a moment before shrugging and nodding. Lily was studying her Charms book while Sirius and Regulus seemed to be arguing quietly amongest themselves. Severus found a good opponent in the quiet Prefect werewolf.

* * *

They finally reached Hogwarts and all rode in the same carriage talking. As they entered the Great Hall people looked at the group in shock and awe. Severus kissed the back of Lily's hand and he and Regulus went off to the Slytherin table. As they sat Severus' eyes tracked Lily to where she was now sitting and giggling with her friends far down the table from an obviously mad James who seemed be hissing angrily at Remus and Sirius who were hissing back and motioning toward Lily and then at him. Obviously trying to convince James that what they had done they had done for Lily to make sure he didn't do anything to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey , Prince is it true that you Gryff girlfriend out Snaked Rab?" asked Rosier.

"Oh yeah. " Severus sneered around the table causing Rab to blush. "She was going to give it up to him but decided she wanted to make him squirm a little so she took his necklace."

"His good luck necklace that he never takes off?" Greengrass asked.

Severus nodded. That caused an up roar of laughs up and down the table and jabs getting thrown at Rab. Lily didn't know it yet but she'd just gained major points with the Slytherins and at Rabastan's expense at that.

"So how'd you get her to forgive you?" Zabini asked "I mean I thought she's never speak to you again."

Why was he suddenly so popular in his house? Severus was confused but sneered.

"Actually, I did nothing. " they all looked at him shocked "We found out we are soul mates. " that caused gasps. "We live in the same area and were both depressed as hell she broke first and being the Lion that she is came to my place. I didn't want her around my rotten father and on the way back to her place I was in an accident. A muggle car swerved off the road. Lily jumped out of the way but I couldn't move fast enough. I was in a muggle hospital for two days. " he explained about the needles and machines they used in Muggle hospitals. "I needed a blood transfusion and Muggles don't have blood replenishing potions. My mother was not a match she's negative and she's positive. She had to have Blood Changing Potion when she had me. She called my grandparents and they actually came to help. Though they were appalled by the Muggle methods." That got a few nervous chuckles and some nods. "After that was done Lily apologized for not forgiving me and we discussed Contracts and Courting which is what we are doing. Because Lily and I now have a contract. We had to explain everything in annoying detail to her family and they agreed. The issues with Potter helped of course. "

There now Lily was safe from Slytherins. Soul Mates were valued and precious among Witches and Wizards. No one would try to harm another's soul mate. Then he had another idea. Reg got there first.

"Potters trying to break the contract and take Lily away from Severus." Reg informed them.

This caused outrage all a long the table. Severus had no doubt that the whole school was going to hear about this by tomorrow and that Potter's popularity was going to plummet.

* * *

Severus met Lily in the Entrance Hall and kissed his hand. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh them?" he motioned to Reg and Rab. "They've been designated to keep an eye on us. You?"

She was being followed by a barley awake Sirius and a reading Remus.

"Same here." she sighed, "At least my two are in our year."

"Yeah, we're waiting for the other to realize their mistake." Reg said, "Lets go I'm starving. "

They moved toward the Great hall .

"Prince!" A Seventh year prefect for Slytherin stopped them. "This way." He didn't touch Lily but motioned her along. Lily grabbed for Remus but Remus was snatched back by Sirius who glared at Regulus who moaned and followed behind Lily. "We have much to discuss Miss. Evans do not worry you will not be hurt. "

"If he says it he means it." Severus told her. "Just stay with me Reg or Rab. " Lily nodded as they sat down at the Slytherin table the hall was silent. "Would you like some juice?"

"Yes, please." Lily said "Here's the bacon. " She put some bacon on Severus' plate while he poured her juice. He got her some eggs while she fixed him porridge. "Why are they staring now?"

"Uh..."

"Geesh." Rosier said, "I'm promised to a girl and I don't even know what she eats for breakfast and you two can make each others plates."

There was laughter around the Great Hall and things slowly resumed though were far from normal. Lily and Severus were blushing deeply.

"Okay, down to business. " The Prefect said "Severus tells us you are his Soul Mate. " Lily nodded and sipped some juice. "Okay, then with that and what you pulled against Rab here." Said boy was crimson once more. "you've gained some respect around here." Lily sneered. "Respect can be one and lost, girl."

"I never said a word." She replied, airily. "By all means please continue."

Severus snorted into his drink. That was a Narcissa move and they all saw it. That would of course work in her favor.

"You are promised to Severus a Snake. " The Prefect said after controlling himself. "We hear that Potter is threatening that?"

Lily chocked on her eggs and glared at Severus.

"Don't look at me Reg told them he was in the car when Black said it and he's a snake what do you expect?"

Lily sighed.

"Yes, Potter is trying everything." she told them. "I keep expecting a love potion."

" Can't happen." Rab cut in. He tapped her new necklace. "This thing is charmed to hell and back again. It'll protect you from most spells, charms, curses, potions , rituals etc. Hey the LeStranges are a paranoid bunch. " he shrugged at the cocked eyebrow she was now giving him. "I have my reasons. These girls are crazy. "

That earned him a few laughs.

"Well, that's taken care of." The Prefect said with a nod. "You are under the protection of the Slytherins. We take Soul Mates very seriously. "

"I'd thank you if I thought you were up to the task."

"Narcissa has a protege." one of the Slytherin girls moaned.

Lily sneered a sneer worthy of Severus at his worst and went back to eating. Severus was having a hard time eating because he was trying not to laugh. He wasn't the only one. Reg was literally shaking.

* * *

Owls flew down from the ceiling suddenly Lily's owl circled the Gryffindor table before landing on Severus' head.

"I"m not a nest, Esmeralda!" Severus growled at her. Lily quickly grabbed her owl. "Titus." His owl held his leg out and he took the mail. He pushed some of his bacon over to him only to be smacked in the arm. He got more and went to chewing on it. "Oh, great Tuny's writing to me now."

"Don't get upset." Lily said, and tried to hide her worry. "Sev?"

"It's not for me." Severus chuckled. "Rab, your mate is writing to you."

Rab snatched it and grabbed his owl as it tried to take off his disgruntled bird decided to make quick work of his masters Pumpkin juice instead.

Lily was giggling now Rab was getting bombarded by questions.

Severus was suddenly choking . Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it at his throat the food dislodged going down.

"What's wrong? DON"T FAINT!" Reg and Rab grabbed the front of his school robes from across the table to keep him up . "OH, MERLIN! THEY WANT TO PUBLISH YOU IN A POTIONS JOURNAL!"

The whole hall heard. Severus was once again in shock and didn't register what she'd said or how loud she'd said it.

"Get Madam Pomfry he's going to pass out!" She yelled. Reg went as fast as he could to the Head Table. Sure enough Severus had hyperventilated and passed out just as the witch arrived. "He's done this twice this summer. It's always a delayed reaction but this was pretty fast compared to the others."

"Thank you , dear." Madam Pomfry chuckled and brought Severus around. "A Calming Draught I should think." she helped him drink it. "Your articles were both very good I look forward to reading your Chapter in whichever journal they want you for."

Severus promptly fainted again.

"I'm guessing it's stress. " Lily sighed, she'd made sure Severus didn't hit his head.

"Indeed. " Poppy laughed. Reviving Severus again. "Up you get , lad it's almost time for class. "

Severus was dazed.

* * *

It was a good thing Lily and Severus had all the same classes because Lily had to drag Severus to Transigurations.

"If I congratulate him will he faint again?" Remus asked when they arrived. Minerva McGonagall was at her desk in the front of the room and had to force herself not to laugh.

"Most likely." Lily said weakly. She got Severus into his seat. "He didn't even try and halfheartedly scold me for yelling it out in the Great Hall."

Lilys best friend Alice Green rushed over and began rubbing Lily's back and cooing over her.

Sirius laughed rolling his eyes he was reclining in his chair then had a thought.

"I'll fix him for you , Lily." Everyone watched as Sirius plopped right down next to Sirius and pulled Lily in to the chair on the other side of him. Sure enough Lily dodged to the front of the desk taking Alice with her as Severus suddenly flew right into James, Remus and Peter. Severus was glaring his wand out. He was on his feet. "No, ...charge..." Sirius moaned rolling to his feet.

"Thanks, Sirius. " Lily said, as she and Alice surfaced. "Welcome back, Sev. Feeling okay?"

"Why was he sitting in your seat?" Severus demanded.

"I told you he and Remus have made it their mission to see that we adhere to the Courting." Lily said amused. Severus sighed dejected and sat down . "I pick the smart one."

"I'm going to assume he means me." Remus said , he was brushing himself off. "Very well."

"I think he broke a rib." Sirius whined to Minerva. "Can you check?"

Minerva sighed rolling her eyes. She did a few scans.

"Do be more careful , Mr. Prince. " She said, "Mr. Black, your ribs are fine. You may need to apply some Bruise Balm to your back though. That was a stupid and reckless thing to do."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, "But it worked like a charm. " That got some laughs. James and Peter weren't among them. Sirius walked over to Severus, Remus, and Lily. "Got Bruise Balm."

"2 Sickles." Severus grunted. He got the money and handed over a jar. "Nice doing business with you."

"That smells stronger than school ones. " Remus quickly warned.

"Our own personal recipe ." Lily beamed. "Twice the strength less use. "

"cool." Sirius pulled Remus to a corner and had him apply it then went to his seat across from Lily and next to James and Peter who had taken Remus' place.


End file.
